1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type electric vehicle such as a motorcycle of a sports type.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, a drive motor and a generator are known that are arranged in parallel in the vehicle width direction of a motorcycle, and they are supplied with electric power to obtain a driving force. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4330588.
Meanwhile, in arranging a drive motor on a vehicle body of a sports type motorcycle, the output of the drive motor should be at a higher level for sports use. An attempt to install a large-type motor for exclusive use, however, leads to a rise in cost. It is considered to be preferable, therefore, to obtain a predetermined performance by making use of a plurality of existing motors, such as those used for four-wheel vehicles.
On the other hand, a drive motor, particularly a high-output type drive motor, has a larger weight. In sports type motorcycles for which maneuverability is an important factor, therefore, there is a demand for arrangement of a drive motor as a mass in the vehicle center.